


you wanna get it for free

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wrestling, Held Down, M/M, Manhandling, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's a wrestler, you see...</p>
            </blockquote>





	you wanna get it for free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/gifts).



> For Luce's prompt of _Mikeyway's favourite wrestler has a move called THE THIGHS OF DOOM! He's had a crush on The Torosaurus for the longest. What happens when they meet at a club and end up tumbling in bed?_
> 
> Beta by Ande, title from Tomorrow's Money
> 
> You can hear the Torosaurus' theme song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=szIm-3Eyhvw).
> 
> <3
> 
> Warning for talk of professional wrestling style violence.

So, Mikey might have a little bit of a crush on the Torosaurus. 

Gerard gives him a hard time about it, of course, because that's what brothers are for, but he helps Mikey make a sign for the big match, drawing a triceratops with a 'fro under Mikey's 'I <3 the Torosaurus!' Gerard picked a triceratops because there's one actually called a _Torosaurus_. It's awesome, and Mikey beams proudly down at the posterboard. "Thanks, Gee."

"Have a good time." Gerard flaps a hand at him. 

"I will." He and Frank almost sold their souls for these tickets; there's no way in hell they aren't going to have a rocking time.

* * *

They're excellent seats, too, but it's not good enough for Frank and Mikey, who spend the time during the pre-championship bouts nudging their way forward to the barrier with judicious use of their elbows. After they finish their cheap beers, of course. Mikey's really good at wading through the crowd, because his elbows are extra sharp, and he's determined to show off his sign and get noticed by the Torosaurus. He anchors the sign in the barrier to keep it safe.

They watch a stunning upset match as the tag team matchup of the Cobra and El Loco Punko take out The Butcher and Billy 'the Blade' Beckett. Frank has to duck at one point as a folding metal chair comes flying into the crowd and knocks out a spectator. Mikey and Frank look at each other and shout "Fuck yeah!" at the top of their lungs, adding a fistbump for good measure.

The next fight isn't as suspenseful, just Travie 'the Gentle Giant' McCoy against last year's Triple Threat champion, Brendon Eureka. There is no doubt that Travie was gonna mop the floor with Brendon, and he does, all while looking shy and bashful and stoned out of his gourd. It doesn't stop Travie from using his signature move, the Rising Dragon Knee, to knock Brendon into the next week.

The fight right before the main card is one that Frank has been dying to see, a grudge match between Vicky-T and the KittyKat. The last time those two had been in the ring together, they'd both been carried out on stretchers, taking two referees with them. Six innocent bystanders had reported minor injuries, as well. It had been totally rad, and Frank was hoping for a repeat.

Tonight, the KittyKat is out for blood, and it is the most brutal thing that Frank and Mikey have ever seen, the women grappling and throwing each other to the mat, bouncing off the ropes and trying to rip each other's throats out. The KittyKat finally gets a break and uses her patented Klaw Submission Hold on Vicky-T and Vicky-T _refuses_ to tap out until she loses consciousness.

They are so close that when Vicky-T's manager empties a bucket of water on her, Frank and Mikey get splashed, too. They high five each other and count down with the crowd _one two three_ until the ref grabs Kitty's hand and declares her the winner. The spectators go wild and Mikey picks Frank up and twirls him around as the KittyKat blows kisses into the crowd.

* * *

While they're waiting for the Royale Battle Heavyweight Championship to start, Mikey checks on his sign. It got a little damp on the backside when they tried to revive Vicky-T; the front, with his lettering and Gerard's dinosaur, are unsmudged. Frank trash-talks his sign until Mikey pins Frank to the barrier and tickles him.

"Uncle," Frank gasps, trying to squirm away.

"Damn right, motherfucker," Mikey says, and then—

The venue fills up with sound of trumpets, brassy and bold. It's the Torosauraus' theme song, and Mikey's heart starts to race.

"Oh, the bullfighting song!" Frank bounces up and down on his toes as the house lights go down.

" _La Virgen de la Macarena_ ," Mikey breathes reverently, ignoring the _look_ that Frank gives him.

"You've got it bad," Frank remarks, and then there's no more time for talking, because the Torosaurus is walking down the entryway, arms held high. The fans go wild, screaming and shouting and Mikey's right there with them, holding his sign up high and making as much noise as he can.

The Torosaurus is wearing his usual outfit, black skin-tight singlet with gold lightning bolts zig-zagging down the sides, and his hair is like a halo around his head. The stretchy Lycra emphasizes his massively power thighs, and there's no way the Torosaurus can hide the size of his junk. Mikey waves his sign and for a brief moment, he catches the Torosaurus' eye. His lips curl up in a little smile before he climbs between the ropes and meets his opponent in the center of the ring.

His opponent tonight is Big Bear Bryar, sometimes called the Killer Viking. Big Bear is tall and broad and bearded and every time the Torosaurus and Big Bear have met in the ring, there's been blood. A lot of it. They shake hands and go to their own corners, and the tension in the crowd doubles. The winner gets the title and belt, and a cash prize of a cool half mil.

"To-ro To-ro To-ro," the crowd chants. The bell rings, the wrestlers surge toward each other and it's the last clear memory Mikey has of the night. The rest of the evening is mostly a blur of flying bodies and the slam of flesh against the mat, except for some vivid moments, saved forever in his brain like snapshots. Big Bear Bryar throwing the Torosaurus to the ground with an Inverted Atomic Drop. The Torosaurus striking back with a Springboard Bulldog off the top ropes. The crowd booing as Big Bear slips in a couple of closed-fist punches while the ref is distracted. Mikey's stoked when the Torosaurus uses his trademark Thighs of Doom move to twist Big Bear's spine in ways it really shouldn't go.

It's a great match, and Mikey's voice is mostly gone by the time the Torosaurus pins Big Bear to the the mat and the ref counts _one two three_ and it's _over_ , the Torosaurus wins the Royale Battle Heavyweight Championship. He raises the belt over his head and struts around the ring, his smile wide and happy.

Mikey would totally hit that, no questions asked.

* * *

Mikey and Frank hang out by the back entrance of the venue, hoping to catch a glimpse of the Torosaurus, maybe shake his hand or talk to him for a minute. Frank likes to pretend to be above it all, but Mikey knows that Frank is just as much of a fanboy as Mikey is. 

They wait, and wait, and wait, and most of the other hopeful fans give up and leave, and just when Mikey's about to call it a night, the door opens and it's the Torosaurus, looking absolutely gorgeous in jeans and a casual button down shirt. It's obvious he's had a shower, and he looks relaxed as he slings his duffle bag over his shoulder and starts talking to the few remaining fans.

Mikey's terrified, this is not what he wants, and he's seriously contemplating running away. The only reason he stays is because Frank has a death grip on his belt loop. The Torosaurus gets to where they're standing and Frank starts babbling about how great the Torosaurus is and what a big fan of his they are, and—

"Oh, you had that awesome sign," the Torosaurus says, grinning at Mikey. "The one with the triceratops."

Mikey thinks he might start hyperventilating. He barely feels the elbow that Frank pokes him with. "Y-yeah."

"I loved that you used a trike. Most people draw me as a t-rex or raptor type of dino. It's refreshing to see something different."

With no hesitation, Mikey throws Gerard under the bus. "Yeah, I looked it up on Google."

"I like a guy who does his research. What's your name?"

Mikey blinks, because that almost sounded like a pick-up line. "Uh," he says intelligently. He can hear Frank rolling his eyes.

"His name is Mikey," Frank says helpfully. "Mikey Way." He nudges at Mikey's arm until Mikey holds out his hand. "And I'm Frank Iero."

"Hello, Mikey Way. I'm Ray Toro." His hand is strong and warm and he doesn't let go of Mikey right away. "You guys should come check out my practice on Saturday." Steady brown eyes meet his own, and Mikey feels his heart race.

"When and where?" Frank asks without a second thought. Ray tells them, and seems reluctant to let go of Mikey's hand. 

"I'll put your names on the list. See you soon."

Mikey and Frank watch Ray get into a waiting cab and as soon as it pulls away, Mikey leans against the wall and puts his head between his knees, breathing deeply.

"You gonna pass out or hurl?" Frank asks.

"Yes," Mikey says, and closes his eyes.

* * *

Frank is an asshole and bails on Mikey when Saturday rolls around, leaving a cryptic, rambling voice mail about cockblocking and best friends and being safe. Mikey thinks about skipping the whole deal and hanging out with Gerard, getting drunk, when his phone beeps with a text from Frank. _dont wimp out!_

He tries to explain why he thinks this is a bad idea to Gerard, who just rolls his eyes and kicks Mikey out of the basement. He goes.

When he gets to the private gym, he finds Ray in the ring, throwing himself against the ropes and bouncing on his feet. He's wearing his singlet, not the one with the lightning bolts, but Mikey still has a hard time not staring at Ray's thighs. He swallows hard and looks around at the empty gym.

Ray sees his look, and shrugs apologetically. "My partner bailed on me. Where's Frank."

"Same." 

"Ah, too bad." Ray leans against the ropes and meets Mikey's eyes. "Why don't you climb in here and I'll teach you some moves."

"Uh—" Mikey tries to think of an excuse, but his mind is a total blank, fried like french fries.

"C'mon," Ray urges, and his smile is what convinces Mikey that this somehow _isn't_ a bad idea.

It is a bad idea, of course.

At the end of their 'workout,' Mikey is panting and sweating and sore. Ray is obviously being gentle with him, but still, Mikey's been thrown, dropped, smashed, and pinned. Ray even shows him what it's like to have the Thighs of Doom wrapped around him.

Mikey learns a lot about professional wrestling, but he also learns that he really likes being manhandled and pinned. His dick is hard as a rock and he tries to casually leave before Ray notices. 

It's futile, of course. Ray _sees_ , and presses firmly against Mikey's junk with a wide palm, humming a little. Mikey's sure his eyes roll back into his head. "We should take care of this, yeah? I can show you some other moves, back at my place."

Mikey's in love.

* * *

Ray changes into street clothes, then they go back to Ray's place. Ray tries to be a gentleman, offering food, drinks, but Mikey isn't standing for that. "Bed bed bed now now now," he says, and Ray laughs and takes his hand and leads Mikey to the bedroom. All Mikey has eyes for is the bed; it's huge enough for a pack of wrestlers and all of their friends. He throws himself onto it, bouncing gently, while Ray watches indulgently.

"C'mon, show me whatcha got," he murmurs, working at his belt, then the button and zip of his skinny jeans. He pushes off his shoes and wriggles until he manages to kick off his pants. "C'mon, c'mon—"

"Pushy little thing, aren't you?" Ray pulls off his shirt, and skims out of his jeans. He rolls Mikey over onto his stomach, pulls down his baggy briefs, and smacks his ass, hard. "You like being held down, Mikey?"

"I like struggling."

"Yeah, thought so," Ray says, and suddenly they're wrestling on the bed, rolling and wriggling. Mikey's at a serious disadvantage, in terms of weight and skills, but it doesn't matter. Even if he loses, he wins. 

In the end, Ray pins Mikey's hands to the bed and fucks him, slow and steady, driving in with powerful thrusts. Mikey squirms and moans, because it's too much, Ray's cock is huge and hard and it's pressing against him in all the right ways. His dick is trapped between his belly and the mattress, and the friction as Ray pushes in, splits him apart, is driving him crazy. 

Ray's saying something, sentences strung together that Mikey can almost make out, words like _hot_ and _tight_ and _delicious_. Mikey doesn't care what Ray says, as long as he doesn't stop. 

Mikey comes, unexpectedly, as Ray keeps fucking him into the mattress, back bowing with tension. He bites his tongue by accident, but he barely feels it through the haze of pleasure. Ray groans softly and shoves in as deep as he can, grinding with a twist of his hips. The movement zings across Mikey's nerves and he shivers. "Oh, fuck," he moans.

"So perfect," Ray murmurs, stroking his hands down Mikey's sides. He drops a kiss on the back of Mikey's head and pulls free. "Be right back."

Mikey nods tiredly and drowses, so that when Ray comes back, Mikey will be ready for round two. 

-fin-


End file.
